


I Kissed A Girl Won't Change The World.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Bechdel Pass, Canon Racebent Character, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide 2012, Yuletide Madness 2012, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My name is Lizzie Bennet, and I just kissed Charlotte!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed A Girl Won't Change The World.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFifthCircuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthCircuit/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthCircuit/profile)**[TheFifthCircuit](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthCircuit/)**! The title is from I Kissed A Girl by Jill Sobule.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jenny came over and told me about Brad  
> He's such a hairy behemoth, she said  
> And dumb as a box of hammers  
> But he's such a handsome guy  
> And I opened up and I told her about Larry  
> And yesterday how he asked me to marry  
> I'm not giving him an answer yet  
> I think I can do better  
> -I Kissed A Girl by Jill Sobule
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Yuletide Reveal Meta Post](http://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/707046.html)
> 
> * * *

Hey, everyone! The sun is shining (I think), the birds are singing (too loudly), and, no, this isn't a new shirt, but thank you.

My name is Lizzie Bennet, and I just kissed Charlotte!

\-----------

**_ The  
Lizzie Bennet  
Diaries _ **

\-----------

I know, sexual confusion and/or -crises videos aren't what you come here for. You're here for the exciting life of Lizzie Bennet! And I hate to have to be the one to tell you, but my life? Is a sexual confusion-and-or-crisis video right now.

\--Lydia!

"Hey, everyone. Kisses."

Now really isn't the time.

"Is this the one where you're going to announce that this is now the Lesbian Porn Diaries?"

LYDIA.

\-----------

Right, where was I? Oh, yes, right. Charlotte! Hey, Char, remember the time in fifth grade, when--

\-----------

And we're back! As you can, uh, tell, today's episode is a little--

\-----------

_It's required by the medium, come on..._

\-----------

Hi, Charlotte! I know you're thinking, why doesn't Lizzie just pick up the phone and call me like any normal person would? That's a great question! And the answer is that Jane is holding the phone hostage! Okay, okay, she says _confiscated_ , like I can't be trusted to handle my own phone right now. She says it's for my own good, like there's any danger of me _not_ messing things up. Jane has too much faith in me. I don't deserve her.

But this is not about Jane! No, not about Jane! 

Charlotte, look. Do you want me to apologize? Because I am good at apologizing. I kick ass at groveling. Or I can learn! I can definitely learn!

Jane, come here, let's show Charlotte how well I can apologize!

"Lizzie, I don't think--"

Come on, humor me, just a little? We can always cut it out later.

"I'm not sure--"

Fantastic!

\-----------

"Lizzie, what do you think of our viewing figures? They're really something, aren't they?"

Well, _Charlotte_ , I think-- no, you're right, this won't work. This is much too awkward.

"This is me not saying I told you so."

Charlotte doesn't talk like that. I need someone else to play her.

\-----------

"Heyyyyyy, everyone."

LYDIA!

\-----------

Charlotte's here!

"Jane told me I was needed for a mission of mercy."

You are! This is!

"You know I prefer being on the other side of the camera."

C'mon, Char. The camera loves you.

"No, you're projecting."

Am not.

\-----------

"Hey, everyone. As you can see, Lizzie isn't here. Lizzie is taking a nap. For some reason, she let Lydia make her coffee. That is always a terrible idea."

"But the point is, don't take this all too seriously, okay? Lizzie's always been suspicious of introverts. She tends to assume you're hiding things if you don't wear your heart out on your sleeves and your opinions there, too. That's why she's in front of the camera and I'm behind it. I'm shy, and she's not. That's why this is the Lizzie Bennet Diaries, and never going to be Lizzie and Charlotte's Great Love Story Diaries. Okay? I just want to make that clear."

"Since that's clear, we'll just cut this here then--"

\-----------

Love you, Char! **♥**


End file.
